Bling Thing
Bling Thing is the first episode of season one of Robotomy. It is the first episode overall. Synopsis Thrasher gets jealous when he sees that Megawatt is winning Maimy's heart with his upgrades so he and Blastus start seeling coolant for upgrades to get attention from girls. Plot A school bus quickly drives up and comes to a sudden and complete stop. A bunch of robots come bust out of the bus in fear in a huge rush including Thrasher and Blastus. The bus explodes behind them and Thrasher and Blastus run and hide behind a pile of burnt rubble. Thrasher says that he hates Fight you way to school day and Blastus tells him that it's all worth it because it's also Taco Tuesday. Thrasher tells him that it's too dangerous to go to school and Blastus takes a look to see if everything is okay. A giant missile hits him in the eye and he says that the destruction and warfare is clearing up. They both make a run for the school dodging missiles, lasers, spike balls, fire, and all kinds of dangerous things that are destroying all of the other robots. Thunderbite is seen flying above the school grounds and he tells the students no to give up because it will all be worth it for the tacos. Thraser picks up another robot and uses his as a shield to protect himself from all the destruction. They finally make it to the school where there is a metal door that keeps opening and closing in a crushing motion. Thrasher puts the robot in the doorway to stop it from closing and they jump through there and enter the school. The robots are in class and Dreadnot is seen beating up another robot and saying that this is how to conjugate a verb. The bell rings and Dreadnot tells them that their homework is to punch 10 old ladies in the face and write a report on it. Thrasher is standing in awe, staring at Maimy. He says that he loves her and wants to smash her with a hammer. Blastus tells him that he doesn't have time to devote his love to only one woman and that he likes to keep his option open. Maimy starts walking their way and Thrasher tries to talk to her. He starts by saying hi to her. Maimy asks him if she even knows who he is. Thrasher tells her that her locker is right next to hers. Maimy pushes Thrasher out of the way and screams with hearts bursting out of her eyes as she looks at Megawatt who is walking down the hallway with some new upgrades he got. All lf the female robots are swooning over him and Maimy goes up to him and asks him out. Megawatt accepts and Thrahser gets really jealous of him. Later at lunch, Thrasher says that it's completely ridiculous how Megawatt got upgrades and the girls are obsessing over him. There are a bunch of girls who are throwing themselves at Megawatt and Megawatt is destroying them all to get them off his back. Blastus tells him that they don't need to get upgrades to be cool and that they're perfectly fine they way they are. Later that day after school, Thrasher and Blastus go to Thrasher's house and Blastus is mad because Thrasher has to babysit his little sister Mecha Jodi again. Mecha Jodi is wildly causing destruction to everything and Thrasher is trying to stop her but is only getting himself attacked and hurt by her. Finally, Thrasher gets a hold of Mecha Jodi and he picks her up. Mecha Jodi barfs on Blastus's hand which melts it off of him. Blastus becomes enraged because she apparently destroyed his favorite hand and so Thrasher locks her up in a steel caged box. Thrasher tries to convince Blastus that they should get upgrades but Blastus refuses to do so, saying that he doesn't need them. Thrasher tells him that they have no good weaponry and that they can change that by getting upgrades. Blastus tries to prove to him that they have good weapons by blasting a weapon of his called "pain balls" at him. When he does this, it turns out that pain balls are only a tiny cannon that fires tiny ping pong balls at him which have no affect on him. Thraser sarcastically fights back by firing his weapons at him called "doom darts" which turn out to only be a tiny gun that fires foam suction darts that only stick to his head and then fall off causing no harm. Blastus then shoots his "death ray of heat" at him which turns out to only be a laser pointer implanted in his finger. He waves it around on Thrasher causing no harm to him at all and eventually he gives up and admits that they need upgrades. They both discuss how they could get money for upgrades. Thrasher telling him that they could get a job working at The Maul. At the Maul, Thrasher and Blastus apply for the only job that's hiring people. There is a giant monster known as Gorgon that other robots have to fight in a battle rink. This is used as entertainment for people who are bored at the Maul. Thrasher and Blastus have jobs as people who have to get people out of the monster after they've been eaten by them. They are warned that Gorgon has toxic farts but Thrasher assures him that they don't need to worry about that because their used to Blastus's mom having toxic farts. After another fight is over, they enter the Gorgon through it's anus. Inside of there, they see a bunch of maimed and/or dead robots scattered around the inside of the monster's colon. Thrasher and Blastus help and guide the robots out of it's colon. They come across a prospector who's looking around the monster's colon with a gold ban looking for something called "colon gold" and he refuses the leave the Gorgon's colon until he finds some. Thrasher and Blastus eventually lose these jobs. Their next alternative is selling coolant. Thrasher and Blastus go through a very painful process to try and sell their coolant. After their done, they arrive at school the next day with their new upgrades and finally get attention from the girls. Thrasher gets the attention of Maimy who apparently doesn't remember Thrasher before he got his upgrades. Just then, Megawatt drills through the floor with his new upgrades which immediately divert the attention of the girls away from Thrasher and Blastus and toward him. He uses a giant magnet to make all the girls get stuck to him. Thrasher and Blastus get jealous of him and they need to get the new upgrades that he has which are the drill bit and the chick magnet. They go to the coolant selling store to sell more coolant to buy more upgrades but they are then told that they're only allowed to sell coolant once a month. They are both unhappy with the fact that they can't get new upgrades anymore because their lives were just starting to get good. Blastus says that he didn't take two years of jazz class just to hide in the shadows and a cutaway to his jazz classes show up. It shows Blastus dancing on a chair while wearing a hat and overalls. They need to get an idea on what they can do to get girls to love them. Blastus sees something that can help them and he tells Thrasher about it. He looks across the street to see a prostitute standing there telling them that she can be their girlfriend for five dollars an hour. Blastus tells him that he's looking at the wrong thing. Then he looks at a costume shop. They buy multiple costumes and they go into the coolant selling station in disguise and they sell their coolant for more money for upgrades. However, as they keep getting more upgrades, Megawatt keeps showing up at school the same day with even better upgrades. Eventually, Thrasher and Blastus are getting overloaded with so many upgrades. They are in Dreadnot's class where he gives a speech to the class saying that it has come to his attention that some people in the school are selling coolant. He warns them of the dire side affects that are caused by selling too much of it in the same month. As he lists the side affects, those same side affects begin to happen to Thrasher and Blastus. He lists the side affects as nausea, itching, jitters, paranoia, nail biting, flaming blisters, and rectal explosions. Just then, Thrasher and Blastus' rectal areas explode and they sky rocket through the roof of the school and into the air where they land in the school yard. There, Maimy and her friend are talking about Megawatt and how much they love him. Meanwhile, Thrasher and Blastus keep getting run over by some passing by cars on the street. They overhear Maimy say that what she likes most about. Megawatt is his coolant. Thrasher is shocked to hear that he went through all this coolant selling just to hear that coolant is what Maimy liked about Megawatt. Blastus tells him that he has to at least appreciate the irony. Late at night, Thrasher and Blastus break into the coolant selling station where they go into the back where they keep all of the sold coolant contained in capsules. Thrasher and Blastus find their own coolant and drink from the capsules to get it back. Blastus is overjoyed to have his coolant back and he gargles the entire capsule of coolant down while Thrasher is disgusted by his because of the taste because he says it tastes like fried chicken. The alarms go off and some security robots come out and attack them and they run away. The guards chase them to The Maul where they come across the prospector and Gorgon. They both beg him to allow them inside of Gorgon with them to hide from the security guards but he refuses and tells them that they're just after his colon gold. The prospector dives into Gorgon's anus, leaving Thrasher and Blastus doomed. They both climb up the backside of Gorgon to escape the robots and they get on top of his head. Blastus pulls out one of Gorgon's nose hairs which wakes him up and makes him angry. Gorgon breaks through the walls of the mall and recklessly runs around the city, destroying everything. Characters Major Roles *Thrasher *Blastus *Megawatt *Maimy *Gorgon Minor Roles *Dreadnot *Thunderbite *Mecha Jodi Trivia *This is the first episode of Robotomy, although it is commonly mistaken for the second episode because of it being the second episode to air on TV, while Frenemy was the first episode to air on TV. In actuality, Frenemy aired on TV first to give viewers a sneak-peek of what the show would be like before they aired the first episode. Frenemy aired after this, making it the second episode. *When Gorgon was destroying the city, there was a bus which has a sign that read "Gorgon's stomach" on it. This bus was destroyed by Gorgon's stomach as ran by. Gallery Thrasher and Blastus at lunch.jpg Pain Ball Attack.jpg Magewatt and Maimy's Date.jpg Cool upgrades dudes.jpg Coolant donation.jpg They're at the maul.jpg Chick magnet.jpg Inside Garmanders Colon.jpg Destroyed T & B.jpg Lovely Maimy.jpg Coolant Drinking Blastus.jpg Eye Rocket Blastus.jpg Transcript Bling Thing/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 1